Life In A's Dollhouse
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: The girls (Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Mona 's) experience in the 'Dollhouse' (Not sure how much detail will go into this, I guess we'll find out.) (Also Cece Drake is in Sara Harvey's place) [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. Chapter 1

Grudgingly I push the dingy cart forward, stopping to deliver gruel like food to each of those poor girls. When I stop at Aria's door she immediately starts yelling, trying to get me to respond.

"Mona?! Is that you?! Mona?!" I wince as I close the small opening again, wishing I could help her but I couldn't even tell her I wasn't her friend Mona.

Finished delivering meals to the girls I follow the lighted pathway back to my own cell, the only difference was that mine is much darker, dirtier, and doesn't really look like a room at all.

I lie on the musty sheets as the doorway closes behind me, plunging me back into nearly total darkness. The blackness resigning me to my fate once more.

...

After a few days I'm let out once again and when I reach my destination I see all four of the girls lying on the slabs with directions on what I'm supposed to do. I purse my lips and suppress a groan of frustration. I was being ordered to completely invade their last remaining bits of privacy.

I shake my head as I move over to begin, going as fast as I possibly can and doing my best to look away as I remove their clothing and place the white sheet over them up to the bottom of their necks as instructed. Once finished I hurriedly exit the room, almost completely willing to go back to my dreary darkness.

 **P.O.V. CHANGE**

I tug nervously on my hospital candy striper uniform as I follow the lighten pathway. I hope the girls are being let out again, I haven't seen them and desperately want to make sure they're all right.

Finally at the end of the hallway I find a cart with clothing folded neatly on it. I hear a chime, signaling me to do something and I glance up at the mirror and give a small grim smile. With a nod of my head I open the door and push the cart through in front of me, a my fake smile turning into a real one when I see the girls awake and seemingly okay.

"Mona?!"

"What's going on?!"

With ease I hand them the marked pills from the cart and put their clothes on the end of each slab table thing they're on as I attempt to answer cryptically while staying in 'character' with the camera watching.

Quickly I manage to get all of them dressed and out the door back to the so called 'game' room decorated to match the one at Ali's house. While we're in the hallway I whisper to them the best answers I can give in the short journey, like how long they've been out for and anything else I can that seems relevant.

Like the other day we take our seats at the table, the box sitting there once again. Hanna pauses by the door while the other girls slink into their chairs. "Hanna?" Emily turns in her chair to face her. She scrutinizes Hanna's face for a moment before getting up and pulling the chair from the other side of the table between me and Aria to be right next to hers. "Sit next to me." She offers giving an encouraging smile which seems to work as Hanna finally moves to sit next to her.

She looks up at us and gives us her signature annoyed look with a shake of her head at us, "Well? Are we playing or not?" Her eyes roll and I actually laugh, like a real laugh.

"Since you're so eager to play, you get to go first." I tease before lifting the box out of the way to reveal the game, which unsurprisingly was the same one as before.

"Let's get this over with." she sighs before reaching out to take her turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**MONA P.O.V.**

The game goes on for some time, and I am glad that we are not stuck separated in the replicas of our bedrooms. Well, mine was never really… mine. It's Alison's room.

I force myself to chat about trivial things, and the other girls follow my lead reluctantly.

Hanna is the first to collect everything she needs to open a door, and she bites her bottom lip as she reaches out to touch the plastic door for her game-piece. Taking a deep breath, she squeezes her eyes shut, her fingers grasp the small handle and she opens it. With a grimace, she opens her eyes a little and peers down at it.

"NO!" A defeated whisper escapes her and she drops her head into her hands. "Caleb." She cried, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"It's going to be okay Hanna." Emily pulls her into a hug, holding her tightly. She curls up into Emily as she struggles to settle the emotions running rampant within her.

Playing the part I speak up, "What's the matter? Your boyfriend is going to look so handsome in a tux." My blonde curls bounce as I wave my hands in the air, gesturing as I talk. "Shaggy better wear a tux." I point a finger at her, as though I was going to blame her if he didn't. "Come on guys, the game's not over yet. The rest of us need to get our own hot dates." I shimmy my shoulders, pretending to be happy.

"My turn." Emily clears her throat as she picks up her game-piece and moves it as directed. "Dang." She mutters as she receives the last piece she needed. She purses her lips as she reaches for the door.

"Toby." Spencer breathes as she looks at the photo, a sad look crossing her features. She feels not only defeated, but helpless as well, I can tell. "Well," Emily bites her lip, "I'll trade with you?" She offers Spencer, a weak smile tugging at her lips.

"Thanks Emily." Spencer squeezes her hand gently, "My boyfriend looks awesome in a tux by the way." She gives me a pointed look to me, referring to what I said earlier about Caleb.

"Oh, I know." I wag my eyebrows at her and she cracks a real smile. As we continue to play it becomes easier to act happy even considering the circumstances. Our game comes to an end with Aria being paired Jason, Emily being paired with Ezra and me being paired with Paige.

Of course, Emily wanted Paige, and Aria wanted Ezra so I orchestrated exchanges between the rest of us and whined a bit about being stuck with my "brother" for my prom date. I continue to grumble until we are signaled to retreat back to our rooms.


End file.
